Vampire Réquiem
by AnnieKuran
Summary: AU. El Rey Vampiro Kaname Kuran, aburrido de su rutinaria y eterna vida decide comenzar un pequeño juego al seducir a una humana, sin darse cuenta que al final él terminará siendo el que caiga perdido en su propio juego enamorándose perdidamente de dicha humana, Yuuki Cross quien al final resulta ser nada más y nada menos que la hija de su más letal enemigo.


**Nota de la autora: **Hola, hola :) Annie aquí reportándose con una nueva historia, recién salidita de mi cabeza y por supuesto una historia original y diferente. He de decir que sólo he tomado a algunos personajes de Vampire Knight y he implementado otros propios. Algunos de los ya conocidos podrían parecer que caen en OC en algún momento pero, no se preocupes es por una razón válida para la historia y porque además esto es un AU, aunque no cambiaré gran parte de ellos como su personalidad pero si en algún momento se sienten incómodos con eso háganmelo saber y con gusto lo arreglaré ;)

Sinceramente, estaba indecisa en publicar esta historia pero algo me dijo "Intentalo, hazlo." Así que aquí estoy. Esta historia puede ser algo aburrida o parecer tediosa, pero sólo al comienzo, les prometo que esta historia viene acompañada con drama, y mucho sentimientos interesantes de parte de nuestros personajes. También, quiero advertir que podría contener algo de lemon y temas algo fuertes para algunos (a futuro), aunque aún no estoy segura puesto que apena estoy desarrollando la historia en mi mente, y porque estoy escribiendo otra también con Zero como personaje principal ;)

Por ahora, les dejo la pequeña introducción y mañana subo el primer capítulo.

Acepto quejas, sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos (?). Siempre y cuando sean con respeto y apoyo. Me despido con un beso y los nervios de saber si mi historia será de su agrado. Sin más que mencionar por ahora sólo me queda decir que lo disfruten. Adieu.

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son producto de la maravillosa creatividad de Matsuri Hino-sensei. Yo sólo soy autora de esta historia basada en tan maravillosos personajes.

Vampire Réquiem

El tiempo ha llegado. La Guerra comenzará. Resurgiré entre las cenizas. Me levantaré entre sangre y lamentos, y gritos y mordidas. Todo por el futuro de mi pueblo y mi especie. Y por ella yo… cambiaré el destino de mi clan.

Introducción:

Alguien tiene que hacerlo. No podemos continuar así. Día tras día, escondiéndonos del mundo. Ocultando nuestra existencia a los humanos. "Viviendo" en un mundo falso. Las mentiras son el pan de cada día. Los sentimientos son una debilidad, a la más mínima muestra de ellos no dudarán en venir a ti y usarte como un juguete hasta que se aburren de ti y te matan, y tal vez si tienes suerte te desechan como uno.

Para los humanos somos una leyenda, un mito, una mera historia de terror. Pero existimos, aquellos monstruos que esperan la noche para salir en busca de su presa. Somos aquellos seres capaces de succionar el elixir de la vida de un cuerpo humano, animal o incluso de nuestra misma "especie". Sí, para los humanos somos unos monstruos. Pero… no somos diferentes a ellos, nosotros también matamos para vivir, comemos carne, frutas y bebemos agua igual que ellos. Pero nuestra dieta exige algo más… sangre. Podemos sobrevivir años sin comer o beber agua pero no sobreviviríamos siquiera más de un mes sin sangre. Eso, es lo único que nos hace diferente a ellos, y eso, es lo que nos ha facilitado la coexistencia entre ellos.

Existen muchas historias sobre nosotros, algunas demasiado aterradoras pero en realidad no somos más que aristócratas aún en el mundo de los humanos. Somos hermosos por naturaleza, hermosos y seductores para los humanos. Con nuestra belleza los seducimos para poder alimentarnos de ellos. Al principio solo eran pequeñas mordidas en manos o brazos, un simple rasguño para borrar esa inquietud de nuestra mente y nuestra sed. Pero la gula comenzó a corrompernos y comenzamos a tomar más de lo que necesitábamos, nos dejamos llevar por la excitación de jugar con nuestra presa, un juego lleno de seducción y lujuria y que terminaba en el más exquisito placer carnal y, nos dimos cuenta que nos producía mas placer beber de sus cuellos donde se encuentran las venas principales, sólo dejándonos llevar por las placenteras sensaciones y el peligro de matar a nuestra presa.

Es verdad, aquí se hace mi voluntad. Soy el soberano del Reino de los Inmortales, no sé cómo ni cuándo comenzó mi reinado, pero ha sido así desde siempre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo corremos peligro. Aquellos que creen que nuestra muerte traerá la felicidad para siempre a su descendencia, los Hijos de la Rosa, dedican su vida a buscarnos, rastrearnos y matarnos. Muchos de los nuestros buscan la vida eterna, otros que han vivido lo suficiente desean la muerte. Jamás seremos destruidos, pero nos hemos visto forzados a vivir en soledad como un castigo sin fin.

El tiempo ha llegado, los descendientes más fuertes de mi clan se han reunido para sellar nuestro destino. Y tal vez algún día… el sueño se hará realidad.


End file.
